Le serpent de la jalousie
by Jersey07
Summary: Gwen ressent pour la première fois un sentiment de jalousie... sa relation avec Arthur va-t-elle en pâtir?


Fandom: Merlin BBC

Pairing: Arthur/Gwen

Guenièvre avait tout vu: la façon dont Arthur lui avait prit la main, comment il l'avait amenée à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser… il avait fait un baisemain à une simple servante! Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle aussi, n'était qu'une servante. Mais elle pensait valoir plus aux yeux d'Arthur. Elle s'était manifestement trompée.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer les repas, dont celui d'Arthur. Elle se demanda si elle résisterait à la tentation de lui préparer un plat qu'il détestait.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette image de ses pensées. Ce baisemain et ce sourire entendu qu'ils avaient échangé la hantaient. D'ordinaire, Arthur lui réservait ces marques d'affection. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Solange pour les mériter? Gwen, qui n'était que bienveillance et bonté, se retrouva rongée par la jalousie. Elle se promit de confronter Arthur, lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Lorsqu'elle lui apporta son repas dans sa chambre, elle le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. Il était inhabituellement calme.

 _-"Votre repas, Sire"_ dit-elle simplement pour le prévenir que le diner était servi. Elle posa le plateau sur son bureau.

 _-"Merci Guenièvre, mais je n'ai pas faim"_ répondit-il en poussant un soupir tendu. Cette déclaration la piqua au vif.

 _-"Ce doit être votre amour pour Solange qui vous fait perdre l'appétit"_ insinua-t-elle, amère, sans savoir d'où tant de sarcasme lui venait. Elle murmura ces paroles suffisamment fort pour qu'Arthur les entende. Le Prince releva la tête et lâcha le parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier quelques instants plus tôt.

 _-"Qu'as-tu dit?"_ demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Gwen, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve, fit semblant de rien.

 _-"Rien du tout, Monseigneur" r_ épondit-elle à la hâte, avant de se diriger prestement vers la porte d'entrée. Arthur fut plus rapide et lui agrippa doucement le bras. Inquiet, les sourcils froncés, il lui demanda:

 _-"Que se passe-t-il?"_

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir plein de sous entendus. Arthur connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

 _-"Que me reproches-tu?"_ demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui valait de tels reproches.

La jeune femme n'y tint plus et entra dans une colère folle.

 _-"Ne fais pas l'innocent Arthur! Je croyais que tu m'aimais et au lieu de passer du temps avec moi, tu consacres ton temps-libre à Solange! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, ne le nie pas!"_ éclata-t-elle, le visage contorsionné par la jalousie, avant de voir que celui d'Arthur était passé de la consternation… à l'amusement?!

 _-"Pourquoi ris-tu donc?"_ demanda-t-elle, outrée. Se moquait-il d'elle, à présent?

 _-"Parce que tes soupçons sont ridicules."_ répondit Arthur, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. " _Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre… j'ai une surprise qui devrait te plaire"_ continua-t-il, en tendant la main vers la sienne en signe d'invitation à le suivre. C'était maintenant à Gwen de la saisir.

La jeune femme se décida et agrippa fermement la main du Prince. Elle était avant tout très confuse en voyant avec quelle légèreté Arthur prenait ses reproches. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du château, le Prince sortit un bandeau de sa poche et le plaça devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir surpris mais le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur les siennes et lui murmura:

 _-"Fais-moi confiance"._

Guenièvre ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance, mais elle se décida à le suivre. Désormais aveuglée, elle s'en remettait complètement à lui. Elle était un peu paniquée, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait réellement ni où il la conduisait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit le loquet d'une porte. Celui-ci grinça et elle reconnut le bruit que faisait sa porte d'entrée lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée en sachant qu'elle était chez elle. Arthur lui prit les deux mains et l'invita à entrer.

En faisant quelques pas, elle sentit une chaleur inhabituelle sur son visage. En inspirant profondément, elle pouvait sentir le parfum des fleurs qu'elle avait l'habitude de cueillir dans les sous-bois. Arthur enleva son bandeau et révéla à Gwen la surprise qu'il lui avai préparée. La pièce où ils se trouvaient baignait dans une douce lumière tamisée, éclairée par des dizaines de bougies. Tout autour d'eux se trouvaient des vases emplis des fleurs préférées de la jeune femme. Le futur roi de Camelot prit les mains de la jeune femme au creux des siennes et l'invita à s'asseoir.

 _-"Arthur… c'est magnifique!"_ murmura Gwen, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 _-"C'est Solange que tu dois remercier."_ intervint-il, ce qui surprit Gwen. " _C'est elle qui a tout organisé avec Merlin"_

Son ami était donc au courant de tout ceci! Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit honteuse.

 _-"Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, Arthur. Mais te voir si proche d'elle… ça m'a rendu folle"_

Le jeune homme comprenait son sentiment. Lui aussi avait ressenti de la jalousie lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de Lancelot. Il savait désormais que sa relation avec le chevalier était platonique, mais il aussi n'avait pas pu empêcher le serpent de la jalousie de le mordre en plein coeur.

 _-"Ne t'inquiète pas."_ lui répondit-il sincèrement. " _Cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici"_ ajouta-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il lui tint les mains et Gwen remarqua que celles-ci tremblaient. Arthur poussa un soupir, comme pour prendre du courage.

 _-"Guenièvre, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"_ demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et incertaine. Un silence déchirant s'installa entre eux, avant que la jeune femme ne se jette dans les bras d'Arthur. Ce dernier l'enlaça également, confus. Il sentit les larmes de Gwen rouler au creux de son cou.

 _-"Hum, est-ce que ça veut dire oui?"_ demanda-t-il alors, le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

 _-"Oh, pardon!"_ s'excusa-t-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. " _Oui. De tout mon coeur, oui!"_ répondit-elle, pleurant de joie.

Arthur, ne contenant plus sa propre joie, lui sourit et encadra son visage de ses larges mains. Les deux amoureux se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils étaient prês à oublier tous soupçons et à aller de l'avant, ensemble.


End file.
